


Take it All the Way Like This

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bullying, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' bullied at school. His older brother Harry saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it All the Way Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: 
> 
> Can u do a fic were harry and louis are brothers and louis gets bullied at school so harry rescues him and then eventually smut? thanks x

Louis lets out a sigh as he gets out of his mum’s car, slipping on his backpack and looking at her through the rolled down car window. 

“Bye, love! Have a good day,” She says. “Don’t forget Harry’ll be picking you up after school. Text him when you’re ready.” Louis nods and turns around, not really fancying the idea of talking to his mum in front of all his peers. 

There’s about 10 minutes until first period, so he goes to his locker and grabs his history book, walking hastily down the hall so he’s not late. Whenever his brother, Harry, drops him off at school, he’s always late because Harry’s school starts half an hour later than Louis’ does, and for some reason, Harry hates being “too early”. With his mum, though, she always drops him off at the perfect time. Not too early, not too late. 

Louis gets to class with 3 minutes to spare, so he sets his stuff down at his desk and goes out into the hallway to get a drink of water from the fountain. He warily drinks the water, careful to look out for anyone that might feel the need to slam his head down in the water stream, or push him onto the floor. 

When he’s satisfied that no one is going to injure him, he looks both ways down the hall and tries to enter the stream of student’s nonchalantly. He almost doesn’t get to the door of his classroom fast enough, and the bell rings right when he sits down in his seat. 

Oddly enough, all of his things are untouched and no one has said a word to him. Usually someone would have stolen all his pencils or mixed up the contents of his book bag. He’s definitely not complaining, though.

The rest of his day goes surprisingly well. He only gets tripped once in the hallway, and when he leaves the cafeteria at lunch, there isn’t any food stuck to his clothes. He considers today to be a win. 

As he packs up his bags to leave sixth period, he sends a text to Harry.

_come pick me up now ._

Harry doesn’t reply, because he never does, but there’s a little icon symbolising that he looked at it, so Louis walks out the classroom door and down the hallway to the back entrance of the school where Harry always gets him from. It’s right next to the football field and after standing there for ten minutes, Louis starts to wish he had brought his football, just to give him something to do while he waits. 

He could text Harry half an hour before school ends and the older boy still wouldn’t get there on time. Louis is pretty much used to it, though. 

He lets out a sigh and drops his bag to the ground, leaning against the wall of the building and taking off his jacket. It’s the beginning of spring and even for Manchester it’s pretty warm out. Louis jumps as the doors to the school building open, and he backs up against the wall as close as he can so the kids walking out don’t see him.

Luckily, they’re all too busy laughing about something, and don’t pay any mind to him. Louis relaxes his shoulders a little, and when Harry still isn’t there ten minutes later, he gets out his phone to send a strongly worded text. When he’s about to send it, a voice goes into his ear and yells “Tomlinson!” 

Louis jumps and turns, seeing Rick standing there with a smirk on his face. Louis reaches down to grab his bag, but Rick beats him to it, grabbing it and tossing it over Louis’ head and to his friend, Nick. 

“Want it?” Nick asks. Louis nods dumbly, and starts to walk over to him when Nick says “come and get it, then.” When he’s about a meter away, Nick tosses it over to Collin and shrugs his shoulders. “Woops. Slipped.” Louis sighs, frustrated, and walks over to Collin, anticipating his next move. 

As expected, Collin throws it back over to Rick and Louis closes his eyes, turning around and slowly walking back over to Rick.

“Want your sac, Tommo?” He asks, holding it above his head and that’s just not fair, is it? Louis hasn’t hit his growth spurt yet. Rick has almost 5 inches on him. Rick tosses the bag back to Nick and Louis runs back and forth between the three of them, each time growing more and more frustrated.

_“Guys,”_ He wines. “My brother is going to be here soon. I really don’t have time for this.” Almost instantaneously, the three of them start laughing. Louis can feel tears pricking at his eyes. _“Please,”_ he says. 

Maybe feeling an ounce of guilt, Rick finally stops tossing the bag, and holds it at eye level to Louis. When he reaches out to hand it to Louis, Louis reaches for it slowly, only to have Rick slam it into the ground and then stomp on it, smearing it into the dirt and grinning. Louis blinks back the tears in his eyes and watches as the three of them kick it around. 

“Stop!” Louis cries, “Seriously. _Please_! My-” But before Louis can finish, a car is pulling up and a window is being rolled down. And it’s _Harry._ Fucking shit. Harry is here. Watching three boys stomp Louis’ backpack into the dirt. Harry doesn’t know Louis gets bullied and this is the worst way for him to find out. 

Louis wants to run away. Wants to hang his head in shame and sprint out of this situation. He also wants to stop fucking crying like a baby. Honestly.

Harry slides off his sunglasses and peers at the four of them. Louis can hear The 1975 playing in Harry’s car through the open window. 

He swallows thickly and prays, _prays_ that Harry doesn’t get involved. He doesn’t dare look at anyone, though. Just stands there stunned. 

And as luck would have it, Harry gets out of his car and stands there with his hands on his hips.

“Sorry? Louis are these guys causing you problems?” He asks. Louis looks up at him with pleading eyes. Harry doesn’t look at him, and continues talking. “If they are,” He says, balling up his hands, “we’re gonna have a serious issue.” Harry looks at the three of them and if Louis didn’t know him, he’d probably be quite scared. Harry’s wearing a ripped tanktop and his black jeans and a headscarf in his hair. He’s also got on a pair of raybans and before anyone can say anything else, Rick is stepping back.

“No problem. We were just leaving.” He says. Harry nods his head and Louis watches as the three of them walk away, leaving Louis’ backpack coated in dirt with footprints on it. Louis wipes his nose, and then picks up his bag, dragging it over to the passenger side and plopping into the seat. He doesn’t look up when he hears Harry get back into the car. 

They ride to the house in silent, Louis willing away the tears and Harry gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white. When they get home, Louis’ about to open the door when Harry reaches over and pulls his hand away. 

Louis looks up at Harry and sighs, wanting to just go inside and bury himself into his bed and never come out. Harry just stares at him, slowly reaching over and wiping and single tear from under Louis’ eyes.

“You wanna talk about it?” Harry asks, moving away and giving Louis some space. Louis shakes his head, sniffling his nose and grabbing his backpack before opening the car door and running inside, going up to his room and slamming his door, burying himself under his covers and letting out the tears that didn’t come earlier. 

-

Louis’ awoken from his sleep by a timid knock on the door. In his half daze, he calls out a “come in”. He peeks from under his blanket when he hears the door open, and sees Harry walking toward him with a mug in his hand.

“Hey, babes. I made you some tea.” He half whispers. Louis watches the cup for a minute, before sitting up and accepting the drink from his brother. He smells it, Earl Grey thank the heavens, and takes a sip. It’s hot and made just the way he likes it. Harry is actually an angel. 

Louis finishes the tea quickly and sets the cup down on his bed side table, biting his lip nervously. Harry is still standing there, watching him. Louis feels uncomfortable, and knowing Harry, he’s going to want to talk about what happened and Louis is just not feeling it right now. He just prays that Harry won’t tell their mum about it. 

“Want a cuddle?” Harry asks instead, smiling tentatively. Louis has never once turned down a cuddle from Harry, but he’s still in a sour mood, so he shrugs his shoulders noncommittally, leaving it up to Harry. He lets out a sigh of relief when Harry gets under the covers with him and wraps his arm around Louis’ middle, pressing a kiss to his younger brothers cheek. 

Louis releases the tension in his body and links his hand with Harry’s across his stomach. They lay together for a while, Harry using his free hand to rub Louis’ head and every once in a while pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple.

God, Louis feels so vulnerable right now. Up until just a few months ago, Louis told Harry every single thing about his life. There were only two things Harry didn’t know about- now there’s only one. So he sighs heavily and turns to Harry, looking up and meeting his eyes.

“Kids bully me at school. Cause like. I’m gay. Yeah.” He says awkwardly, biting his lip in anticipation. Harry doesn’t say anything for a minute and Louis is having an internal breakdown inside his head. He just came out to his brother. He just came out for the first time to anyone ever and it was so not graceful. 

“How long?” Harry asks eventually. Louis quirks an eyebrow at him, not sure what Harry is referring to. “How long have they been bullying you for?” He clarifies. Louis swallows harshly and shrugs.

“I don’t know. Couple months.” Louis says. “Since October.” Harry’s eyes widen and he frowns.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks. Louis looks down, hooking his foot with Harry’s.

“It’s embarrassing. And I’ll be going to a new school next year anyways, so. What’s the harm? Just a few more months of it.” Harry shakes his head, pulling away from Louis a little bit so they can see each other better.

“We tell eachother everything, Louis.” Harry says. “Fuck. I should have known. I knew you were acting weird but. I just couldn’t piece it together. And if I had been on time today.. shit. Fuck, I’m so sorry, Louis. I-”

“Shh,” Louis says. “Harry. It’s not your fault. I didn’t want you to know, okay? Please. It’s not your fault. It’s- it’s mine, okay? I’m gay and that’s the reason they all hate me. If I just-”

“Louis. There is _nothing_ wrong with being gay, okay? Those kids are all assholes. You’re.. you’re perfect, Louis.” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ chin and bringing their faces centimeters apart. “You’re so perfect, Louis. You’re my favourite person, okay? Fuck. I love you.” Louis watches Harry’s eyes, searching for any hint of a lie and. Fuck. There is none. Harry is Louis’ favourite person, ever.

“I love you too, Harry. I-” But before Louis can finish, Harry is leaning forward and pressing his lips against Louis’. He pulls away after a minute, Louis not having responded to the kiss, too shocked. Him and Harry have pecked each other before, but nothing like that. 

“Fuck, fuck. Sorry. I’m so sorry. That was weird. I don’t even know why I did that I just-” This time it’s Louis who presses their lips together, moving his hand up to Harry’s chin and then running it through his older brother’s hair. 

And it’s weird. He’s kissing his _brother._ It’s nice, though. Louis’ had such a shit day and Harry is so sweet. Always so kind and always knows exactly what to do to make Louis feel better. 

When Harry traces Louis’ bottom lip with his tongue, Louis opens his mouth excitedly, instantly loving the feeling of Harry’s tongue against his. They snog for a while, for so long Louis wonders if their mom will be home soon. He doesn’t even know how long he was passed out for before Harry came in. Harry pulls away a minute later and presses his lips against Louis’ cheek.

“Lou, babe. Want me to make you feel better? I can make you feel so good.” He says, slipping his hand under Louis’ shirt and rubbing his skin. Louis nods his head, swallowing tightly.

“Please, yes,” He says. “Anything you want, Harry.”

“Fuck,” Harry says, kicking off the blanket and shoving it onto the floor. He gets up and moves between Louis’ legs, pulling off his shirt in the process. Louis’ so hard he can’t see straight, can’t do anything but lay pliantly as Harry removes his shirt and starts kissing down Louis’ neck, stopping at Louis’ right nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

Louis bucks up against Harry’s thigh and whines, trying to get a hand over his cock to release the tension before he actually comes in his pants.

“No,” Harry says, grabbing onto Louis’ hand and pressing it into the mattress. “Don’t touch yourself.” Louis whines more, rutting up against Harry some more. Harry spends a few minutes sucking a bruise into Louis’ neck, then sits back, undoing the button on his jeans and then leaning down to fully remove Louis’ school trousers. 

Once Louis is left only in his boxers, his dick tenting obviously, Harry scans up and down his body, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ legs. 

“Fuck, so perfect, babe. Always wanted to get my hands on your tiny body.” Louis feels himself blush, suddenly very self conscious. Harry pulls off Louis’ boxers the rest of the way and Louis’ cock bobs freely against his stomach. Harry licks his lips and grabs Louis dick, moving his hand up and down. Louis never thought he was small before, but in Harry’s hand, he feels so self conscious of his size. 

“I’ll be right back,” Harry says. And before Louis can tell him to stop and stay where he is, Harry is getting off the bed and running down the hall. Louis feels awkward, laying hard and naked on his bed, but Harry’s back after only a minute, shutting and locking the door and throwing a few items onto the bed. 

He climbs back up between Louis’ legs and kisses him breathless. Louis tries to get his hands on as much of Harry’s body as he can before Harry’s pulling away, sitting back and reaching for a bottle. Louis watches as Harry coats his long fingers in the stuff, adjusting Louis’ legs so they’re bent at the knee, and then putting a fingering against his hole.

Louis stiffens immediately, looking up at Harry with fear in his eyes.

“Hey,” Harry says, rubbing his non sticky hand up and down Louis’ leg. “Tell me if you want to stop, and we can. I promise. I never want you to do anything you don’t want to.” Louis nods his head. 

“N-no, I want to. Please, Harry. Want this so bad with you.” Harry’s eyes darken after that, and he curses before linking his free hand with Louis’ and pressing the first part of his finger inside of Louis.

“Fuck, so small. So tight. Gonna feel so good around my cock.” Louis moans, thinking about Harry’s cock actually going inside him. He’s seen Harry naked more times than he can count, and he knows how big he is. 

He tries to be as still and pliant as he can, not wanting to make this process difficult. It actually feels good, is the thing. Louis’ tried it on himself before, but his inexperienced little hands never seemed to get anything right. He could barely make it past a finger before he had to stop, always doing it too rough or too fast. Harry though, Harry is perfect. Taking his time and using copious amounts of lube, always seeming to know when to go slower and when to go faster, when to add another finger.

When Louis feels like he absolutely cannot wait any longer, he squeezes Harry’s hand and clenches around his fingers.

“Harry, I-I think i’m ready. Can you- can you do it now?” Harry watches his face for a minute before giving Louis one last swirl with his fingers and pulling out. Harry’s fingers were so _warm_ , and Louis misses them immediately. But then he see’s Harry pull off his jeans and boxers, his cock springing out big and hard and beautifully. 

Louis gulps, suddenly not so sure if this is a good idea. He wants to voice his concern, but then he watches as Harry rolls a condom on, coating it generously with lube and fuck. Harry is everything to Louis. He always has been. Louis loves him so much and he wants Harry so bad. 

Harry looks up at him and he settles between Louis’ legs, giving him a smile.

“You alright, baby?” He asks, reaching up and running a hand down Louis’ face. Louis nods, leaning up and kissing Harry again. He feels any doubt he had disintegrate through the kiss, and when he feels satisfied, he lays back down against the pillow.

“Yes, please. So ready, Harry.” He says, spreading his legs wider. Harry bites his lip and then grabs a hold of his cock, pressing it against Louis’ hole. Louis tries to stay relaxed but fuck. Harry’s cock is literally about to be inside of it. He lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes as Harry presses the first couple inches inside him.

It _hurts_ , like. A lot. But he knows it’ll feel good after a minute. He _knows._ So he fists the sheets in his hands and tries to stay still for Harry. When all of Harry is inside him, Louis opens his eyes and feels like he can’t physically move. He feels so _full_ and stretched wide. Vulnerable.

Harry leans down and kisses him, doing his best not to shift and move too quickly. Louis tries his best to get used to feeling, wants this to be as good for Harry as it is for him. When he feels like he can move this further, Louis breaks away from the kiss and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist once before letting go.

“You c-can move. If you want, fuck. Feels really good, H.” He says, wanting to reassure Harry that this is good for him, because it is. Harry kisses Louis’ cheek and then pulls out slowly, pushing in a little faster than before afterwards. _“Fuck,”_ Louis says, letting his body go completely pliant. Harry slowly picks up the pace, each time after he pulls out going back in faster and faster. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer than he already is. And when he feels Harry’s cock press against his prostate, he loses it, sobbing loudly and coming before he can stop himself. Harry doesn’t get mad, though, just grabs Louis’ cock and works him through his orgasm. 

Louis isn’t much help at getting Harry off after that. Just lays still and clenches around Harry cock as hard as he can. It’s only a few minutes later that Harry comes into the condom, thrusts going erratic and then pulling out when he’s done.

Louis feel like he can’t move. Feels completely spent and tired. He watches Harry tie off the condom and then throw it into Louis’ bin, walking nakedly out of the room and coming back with a wet flannel to clean off Louis. 

Harry pulls on his boxers and then curls up next to Louis on the bed with the duvet in his hand. He kisses Louis’ cheek for a long time, rubbing circles into his little brother’s hip. 

“I’ll run you a nice hot bath after a nap, alright?” Harry says. “And then I’ll order some pizza, yeah? Sound okay?” Louis nods, rubbing his face against Harry’s.

“When’s mum supposed to be home?” He asks.

“She’s working late. Won’t be home until after 8. We’ve got a few more hours.” Louis lets out a sigh of relief, the fear of being caught completely leaving his mind. All he can think about is Harry, Harry, Harry.

“Love you,” Louis mumbles, voice ridden with sleep. He isn’t too sure, but he thinks, as he drifts off into bliss, that Harry says ‘I love you’ back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
